Vampire Sex Ed
by Tache
Summary: Nekonome-sensei is teaching the class sex ed. When the topic turns to the mating habits of vampires, will Moka be able to survive the embarrassment? Will she and her inner self be able to stop blaming each other for the predicament they are now in?


_Italic_ = inner thoughts

 **Bold** = Inner Moka talking to Outer Moka through rosary

* * *

Nekonome-sensei smiled as she walked into her homeroom for the day. Today she would be teaching her class her favorite subject, sex ed. Most of the teachers at Yokai Academy hated teaching sex ed. They would say that the students would just sit there giggling immaturely as they tried to teach them important information about the changes their bodies were going through and how to have safe sex. This was not the case for Nekonome-sensei. She enjoyed giggling right along with her student. She especially got full enjoyment out of teasing her poor students. One class she had three different students leave her sex ed. class with bright red faces. Oh, how much fun that was. She had a grin on her face as she stood in front of her class.

"Now class, today is very special day. Today I will be teaching you all about sex ed." She told the class. The class responded with many groans. "Now class, sex ed. Is a very important subject. Not only will I be teaching you why your special parts get all tingly around that certain someone, but I will also be teaching you how to be safe if you choose to have sex."

Moka watched her teacher with bored eyes. Certainly, it would be better to learn this stuff from her father, wouldn't it? Wouldn't he be better able to teach her able how vampires choose their mate. She glanced at Tsukune in front of her and blushed. She had once again drunk his blood before class. She could not help it; his blood was so tasty. It did not mean she liked him or anything. She sighed and looked out the window.

" **Hey, you should take sex ed. More seriously."** Her inner self scolded her through her rosary.

" _But I doubt Nekonome-sensei knows anything of any relation to vampires."_ Moka thought to her inner self but turned back to her teacher anyways.

"Now class, lets get all of our immature giggling out of the way." Nekonome-sensei told the class, taking a deep breath and loudly exclaimed, "Penis! Vagina!" The class looked at her in stunned silence. After a few moments, Nekonome-sensei started giggling like mad, the students just stared at her in silence. After a minute, she finally managed to stop giggling and brought up a diagram showing the male and female reproductive system, explaining them both in detail and what happens what they become sexually aroused.

Moka looked out the window with a bored expression while Nekonome-sensei was talking. She knew this would not be of any interest to a vampire. Nekonome-sensei noticed how bored Moka was and her eyes twinkled. It was time to spice things up.

"Now class, what I just told her was about human reproduction. Now with monsters, it can sometimes be different then that. But since I am on the topic of human reproduction, I guess I will start with a more humanoid monster and their differences." She paused with a smirk as she glanced in Moka's direction, "I guess I will start with vampire reproduction."

Moka's eyes widened as she turned to face her teacher. Maybe this was important for her to be paying attention to.

"Now with vampires," Nekonome-sensei began as she turned back to her diagram, "they are pretty similar to humans, except they have what many consider a second sexual organ. Does anyone know what this is?"

" _Huh, second sexual organ? What is she talking about, Ura?" Moka asked her inner self._

" **I have no idea. This is news to me."** Her inner self replied through her rosary.

"Is it their fangs?" Yukari answered the teacher. Nekonome-sensei smiled at this answer.

"You are absolutely correct there, Sendo-san, a vampire's fangs are a telltale sign of their sexual desire." The teacher responded to her student.

Moka blinked. But weren't her fangs just for getting blood, like Tsukune's blood. She turned to look at the boy sitting in front of her. He way currently resting his head on his desk, exposing his neck to the vampire's view. Moka felt her fangs throb in her mouth as she felt a strong desire to get up and sink her fangs into his neck. She wished she was not currently in class.

" **Woah, calm down there, Omote. You have already sucked his blood once today."** Her inner self paused for a moment, **"And four times yesterday. If you keep it up the poor boy will die of anemia."**

"So, sensei, what does a vampire's fangs have to do with their sexual desire?" One boy asked.

"Glad you asked." Nekonome-sensei replied, "When a vampire is sexually attracted towards a person, their fangs will start to throb in their mouth. If they are not wearing a seal, their fangs will even extend to their full length involuntarily. This extension normally only happens when the vampire is preparing to feed or during a battle to show their toughness. The vampire is then overcome with a strong desire to suck blood from that person, regardless if they are in need of blood at the moment or not."

Moka felt her face becoming flush with a full-on blush. She reacted by picking up her textbook and hiding her face behind it. _"What the? Is Nekonome-sensei suggesting that I am attracted to Tsukune?"_

" **What, don't ask me! You are the one who is always sucking his blood! I have never touched the stuff!"** Her inner self shot at her, her voice sounding embarrassed.

" _Maybe so, but I know you have wanted to. Remember that 'date' you took him on. You seemed to be having a hard time keeping your fangs in our mouth, with you clinging to him all day. And then when he grabbed you, I thought your fangs were going to pierce our bottom lip!"_ Moka shot back to her inner self.

" **Hey! That was training! I was training his senses! It was not a date!"** Responded her inner self, sounding angry and embarrassed at the same time.

" _Yeah, sure it was. What about that other training where you were climbing on top of him."_

" **Purely training!"**

"So, sensei, how can we be sure it is sexual attraction and the vampire is not just hungry?" Asked a girl near the front.

"That would have been an excellent question a hundred years ago." Nekonome-sensei responded to the girl, "These days with the technology of blood transfusion packs, the days of vampires having to hunt their own blood is over. One pack a week and a vampire will be all set to go. Today the only reason a vampire would bite someone is out of sexual desire."

Kurumu glared at Moka from her spot at the back of the room. _"I knew that vampire bitch was trying to steal my Destined One!"_

In front of Tsukune, Mizore was sporting an icicle from her sleeve. _"I will not let Moka steal my mate of fate from me."_

Across the room, Yukari eyes sparkled and drool dripped from her mouth, imagining herself sandwiched between Tsukune's and Moka's naked bodies.

"So, a vampire does not need much blood every week in order to live?" Asked a boy near the middle of the room.

"That is right. In fact, if you find yourself losing track of how much blood a vampire is sucking from you per week, then it most definitely means that the vampire has the major big-time hots for you." Nekonome-sensei said this with a wink. She glanced over and noticed Moka's head was buried behind her textbook and smirked. This was turning into a fun time for her.

Moka just wanted to die as she buried her head deeper into her textbook. _"Did you hear that, Ura? Tsukune must think we have the major big-time hots for him by now! Last week, I lost count after I sucked his blood for the 20_ _th_ _time!"_

" **Why do you keep saying 'we'? I keep telling you that you are the one that keeps sucking his blood! And over 20 times! It's a wonder he has not died of anemia yet."** Her inner self responded.

"I guess I should also note if the person the vampire likes is a vampire as well, it makes it even more obvious. Unless a vampire has a sexual attraction to that vampire, then their blood will taste revolting and cause uncontrolled vomiting. If there is a strong sexual attraction, the blood will be delicious and signals that the vampire wants to take the other vampire as their blood-mate." Nekonome-explained to the class. Moka paid no attention to this part though. Since Tsukune was not a vampire, this did not apply to her. Besides, she was still worried about Tsukune thinking she had the major big-time hots for him. Nekonome-sensei grinned, it was time for her to bring out the big guns now. This would surely have the young vampire running from the room in embarrassment.

"Now, does anyone know what a vampire treasures more then anything else?" She asked.

"Are you talking about their own blood?" Yukari asked.

"I most certainly am!" Nekonome-sensei responded, "To a vampire, their own blood is more precious then anything. If a vampire willingly gives you their blood, for whatever reason," Nekonome-sensei paused, looking at Moka with a grin, "it more certainly, without a sliver of a doubt, means that the vampire wants to have little vampire babies with you!" As she said this, she struck a cute pose, her tail becoming exposed to the class.

Moka felt like she had been hit by a truck, which may have been a result of the murderous monster auras both Kurumu and Mizore were now casting in her direction. Across the room, Yukari's fantasy had changed to herself sandwiched between Tsukune's body and Moka's very pregnant body.

" _Ura, now Tsukune thinks we want to have vampire babies with him! This is all your fault!"_ Moka scowled her inner self.

" **How is this my fault?"**

" _You're the one that kept injecting our blood into him!"_

" **You did it once too!"**

" _Under your instruction!"_ Moka was so caught up in her argument with her inner self, she did not notice that Nekonome-sensei had walked up beside her until the textbook was yanked from her hands.

"Are you alright there, Akashiya-san?" The teacher asked. In a panic, Moka stood up.

"Um, no, I'm feeling a bit anemic right now. Can I go to the nurse's office?" She blurted out in a panic. She just had to get out of this class before she burst. Before things could get any worse. Unfortunately for her, as she was about to leave, Tsukune stood up. He turned to her while rubbing his right eyes.

"Hey, Moka, if you need blood, you can have some of mine." He told her rather nonchalantly for what had just transpired in class. Moka stood there stunned. The whole class was so quiet, you could hear crickets chirping in the background. Moka blinked a bit, thinking she was dreaming.

"Um, Tsukune, do you know what you are saying?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm saying you can have my blood." She tells her with a smile, "You do not need to ask. My blood is all yours." As he tells her this, Moka's fangs begin to throb again.

" **Don't you dare do it!"** Her inner self screamed at her from the rosary, **"We don't need him getting any more weird ideas! Never drink his blood again!"**

Tsukune opened his arms, welcoming Moka in. "Come, Moka, I know you want my blood." He said with a sweat voice. Moka crept towards him, her fangs throbbing wildly in her mouth, with drool hanging from her lips. The entire class held their breathes as they watched the action unfold in front of them. Moka continued to inch towards Tsukune, when suddenly her rosary whacked her in the face.

" **DON'T DO IT! DON'T DO IT! DON'T DO IT!"** Her inner self screamed at her as she willed the rosary to continuously whack Moka in the face. **"Do you want the entire class to think we have the major big-time hots for Tsukune and want to have vampire babies with him?"** Tsukune blinked at the sight, slightly confused. Suddenly, and idea hit him.

"Oh, I get it. Ura has never sucked my blood and she wants a turn. Am I right?" He said to Moka. Moka blinked as she was holding her rosary to keep it from whacking her in the face anymore.

" _Hey, that's a good idea. You can deal with this, right Ura."_ Moka thought.

" **You idiot! Do you not realize that the rosary is the only thing keeping our fangs from reaching full extension? If it is removed, I will not be able to keep them in our mouth and the whole class will see the state we are currently it!"** Her inner self shot back. Moka gasped. She was right. This caused her to clutch her rosary tighter.

"No, she's just telling me that I have been drinking too much of your blood lately." Moka tells him with a timid voice, clutching her rosary for dear life. She turned away from him but was startled when Tsukune suddenly held her. In her surprise, she let go of her rosary, allowing Tsukune the opportunity to remove it. A bright light filled the room as Moka transformed into her silver-haired, red-eyed inner self. Moka quickly covered her mouth with her hand, in attempt to keep her classmates from seeing just how big her fangs currently were. It did not help that they were currently throbbing like crazy and sensitive to the touch of her hand. She had to get that rosary back on. She turned towards Tsukune, who smiled at her warmly.

"You do not need to worry, Moka. If you take too much of my blood, you can always just inject me with some of your own." He told her kindly. Moka gasped as her hand fell to her side. She heard gasps as her classmates got a view of the state her fangs were currently in. She could swear she was hearing her classmates muttering something about major big-time hots and vampire babies. Oh, she could see the next headline of the Yokai Gazette: 'Moka Akashiya has Major Big-Time Hots for Tsukune Aono' with the sub headline reading 'Vampire Babies Due in 9 Months'. Just what was Tsukune saying? Did he actually want to have vampire babies with her?

"Tsukune, after todays class, what are you saying?" She asked him in confusion. Tsukune blinked in confusion.

"Did something happen in class today?" He asked her. Moka looked very confused at this as Tsukune sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, "Well, you see, I did not manage to get to sleep last night." He admitted, "I ended up falling asleep while Nekonome-sensei was giggling about penises and vaginas. I only woke up when I heard you saying you were anemic." Moka was stunned. He had slept through the entire thing. So, he did not think she had the major big-time hots for him and wanted to have vampire babies with him after all. So, did that mean it was alright for her to continue to suck his blood? As she was thinking this, Tsukune embraced her, holding her head to his exposed neck.

"It's alright, Moka, drink up. With how big your fangs are right now, you must be thirsty for some blood." He told her. Moka's fangs ached as she brought them to her skin, with her eyes closed. Just as she was about to bite down, she dared to open her eyes to see eye classmates watching them with bated eyes. He might not think anything of this, but they certainly would. She did not need those sorts of rumors circulating throughout the academy.

"Tsukune," She slowly pushes away from him and takes a deep breath, "KNOW YOUR PLACE!" she screams as she delivers a round kick to his side, sending the poor boy flying through the window, across the campus, landing somewhere near the bus stop.

"WWWWWHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYY?" She could hear him yell as he flew away. She sighed as she turned around, only to see both Kurumu and Mizore charging her.

"The both of you need to know your place as well!" She screamed as she kicked them both in the same direction as Tsukune had went flying. With anger, she turned to the rest of her classmates. "Does anyone else need to be shown their place?" To her delight, everyone promptly returned to their own business, well all except one.

"I know my place is sandwiched between you and Tsukune." She her Yukari say. A glare from the vampire changed the witches mind quickly however, "Or not…" she muttered. With a sigh, Moka began searching for a rosary. All she wanted to do was put it back on and spend the rest of the year hiding in her dorm. However, she quickly started to panic as she could not find her rosary.

"If you are looking for your rosary, I do not believe Tsukune ever let go of it after taking it off of you." Nekonome-sensei told her.

"Damn!" She cursed. As much as she did not want to see Tsukune again, she supposed she had no choice. As she climbed into the windowsill, she quickly turned back to the rest of the class. "Just so we are clear, I do not have the major big-time hots for Tsukune, nor do I want to have vampire babies with him." And with that she leapt out the window to hunt down Tsukune.

"This is why I love sex ed." Nekonome-sensei said as she walked back to the front of the room, "It is always so much fun." Today however had been more fun then usual for her. Usually the embarrassed student would just run from the room when they had the sudden realization to the true meaning from their behavior, but luckily for her, Tsukune had conveniently woken up when he did and in all of his obliviousness, began to say all of the wrong (or right for Nekonome-sensei) things to further embarrass the vampire. "Well next on my list of monster mating habits is witches." This caused Yukari to let out a "Eep" as she sunk deep into her chair.

* * *

The next morning, Moka was still in bed. She did not feel like attending class that day. She could only imagine what sort of rumors must be circulating today after what had happened yesterday. After her inner self had found Tsukune limping back towards campus yesterday, supporting his body with a large stick, she had wordlessly taken her rosary from him and returned to her dorm, where she had stayed the rest of the night. She let out a sigh as she buried her face into her pillow.

" **Come on, don't you think we should at least try to do some damage control today?"** her inner self asked her through her rosary.

"But I do not want to face Tsukune today." Moka responded. As luck would have it, as soon as she said this, there was a knock on her door.

"Moka, are you there?" She heard Tsukune ask from the other side of the door. Moka instantly began to panic. "I want to talk to you about what happened yesterday." Moka could not decide if she should let him in, pretend she wasn't home, or tell him to go away.

" **Well, we are going to have to face him sooner or later."** Her inner self told her, **"Just let him in."** Moka let out a sigh, as she got up from her bed. She knew her inner self was right. Slowly, she made her way towards the door and opened it. She saw Tsukune sheepishly rubbing the back of his head as he eyed the floor.

"So, after what happened yesterday, I got the feeling I had slept through something important, so I asked Nekonome-sensei what I had missed." He told her. Moka gulped, "She told me everything."

" _Oh no, now he thinks we have the major big-time hots for him and want to have vampire babies with him."_ Moka began to panic.

" _Come on, Ura. Stop lying! I know you like him just as much as I do!"_

" **Oh, so you like him too!"**

" _Too? So, you do have the major big-time hots for him, just like me!"_

" **Well, maybe I do. But I think we should wait a bit on the vampire babies."**

" _Yeah, we are still kind of young."_

" **So, are we in agreement to tell him the truth?"**

" _Yeah… I guess we should…"_

"So, after hearing what Nekonome-sensei said, I understand you must have been embarrassed and thinking I had the wrong idea." Tsukune turned to her and smiled, "But don't worry, Moka, I understand the truth."

"Y-you do?" Moka asked with a meek voice.

"Yes, I know you suffer from bad anemia and that I'm the only one you feel comfortable asking for blood from." Tsukune told her. Moka was stunned, "And I know the only reason you gave me your blood was because you didn't want to lose your only source of blood. Am I right?" Moka blinked.

"Y-yup, you hit the nail square on the head." She answered.

" **Is this guy a fucking moron?"** She heard her inner self mutter from the rosary.

Tsukune smiled at her, "Now that the misunderstanding is cleared up, you must be hungry." He exposed his neck to her. Moka blinked. Well if he didn't think this meant she had the major big-time hots for him and wanted to have vampire babies with him, she saw no reason to resist and bite down.

Capa-chuuu!

* * *

Epilogue

* * *

Moka happily walked to class. It was her first day back after the defeat of Alucard. As she walked along, she spotted Tsukune up ahead. She smiled as she got an idea. It had been awhile since she had last tasted his blood. She wondered what it tasted like now that he was a vampire himself. She smiled as she walked up to him, unable to shake the feeling that she was forgetting about something. _"Eh, it's probably nothing."_ With that, she bit down on his neck and took a sip. It was delicious. After a minute, she retracted her fangs from his neck.

"Even though you are a vampire now, your blood is still so yummy." She said with a sigh. She looked at Tsukune to see he had a look of shock and sudden realization on his face. She heard the students around them muttering something about major big-time hots, blood-mates, and vampire babies. This puzzled her.

After a minute, Tsukune finally spoke, "I thought that a vampire couldn't stand the taste of another vampire's blood unless they had a strong sexual attraction towards them." Moka was shocked.

" _Oh shit, that is what I forgot."_ She cursed to herself. She just wanted to crawl into a hole and die right now. There was no way Tsukune could possibly find a way to deny this. She slowly walked away from him but stopped when she was grabbed from behind and let out a gasp as she felt fangs pierce her neck and her blood started to be sucked out. After a minute, the fangs left her neck, she turned to Tsukune, who smiled warmly at her.

"You know, Moka, your blood is quite tasty as well." He said to her. Moka could not help but smile back at him.

By the afternoon, rumors were flying about how Moka was pregnant with vampire babies, but neither Moka nor Tsukune could care less.

" _This is why I love sex ed."_ Nekonome-sensei thought to herself.

The end

* * *

Well, that is that crazy idea I got last night and just had to write down. I hope you liked it. I know I could not stop laughing about this idea last night as I thought about how it could get worse and worse for poor Moka. I absolutely lost it when I thought of vampire babies and knew I hade to write this. If you spot any spelling and grammar errors, let me know and I may fix them.


End file.
